Cassandra Clare
thumb|Cassandra ClareJudith Rumelt (* 27. Juli 1973 in Teheran, Iran), besser bekannt unter dem Namen Cassandra Clare, unter dem u. a. die Jugendbücher der Serie „Chroniken der Unterwelt“ veröffentlicht wurden, ist eine Schriftstellerin von hauptsächlich Jugend- und Fantasyromanen. Der 2007 erschienene erste Band „City of Bones“ ist das Romandebüt der Autorin. 'Leben' Die Tochter US-amerikanischer Eltern wurde in Teheran geboren. Die ersten zehn Jahre ihres Lebens verbrachte sie in Frankreich, dem Vereinigten Königreich und der Schweiz, bevor sie in Los Angeles und New York die Schule besuchte. Dann arbeitete sie für Zeitschriften und die Boulevardpresse. Zunächst machte sich die Autorin unter dem Pseudonym Cassandra Clare als Fan-Autorin einen Namen. Den Vornamen ihres Pseudonyms entlehnte sie Jane Austens Kurzgeschichte „The Beautiful Cassandra“, die ihr schon als Grundlage für eine Geschichte gedient hatte, die sie als Schülerin geschrieben hatte. Sie schrieb unter anderem eine Trilogie zu „Harry Potter“ (The Draco Trilogy) und zu „Herr der Ringe“ (The Very Secret Diaries of Middle Earth). Clare wurde dann als Big Name Fan (berühmter Fan) bezeichnet, über ihr Werk wurde mehrfach in der Presse berichtet. Die „Draco Trilogy“ wurde von der „Times“ als „Juwel von so hervorragender Qualität“ bezeichnet, „dass es die Harry-Potter-Begeisterung des Leser noch beflügelt“. Der „Daily Telegraph“ erhob „The Very Secret Diaries of Middle Earth“ zum Kultklassiker. Allerdings wurde Clare durch ihre Arbeit als Fan-Autorin auch mit (im Fall der Draco Trilogie sehr offensichtlichen) Plagiatsvorwürfen konfrontiert. Diese Plagiatsvorwürfe gehen aber so weit, dass zu untersuchen wäre, wie viel aus ihren Fan-Arbeiten eigentlich aus ihrer eigenen Feder stammt, da ganze Passagen aus bereits veröffentlichen Werken kopiert wurden und dies ihre eigene Kreativität als Autorin untergräbt. Zu ihrem ersten eigenständigen Roman „City of Bones“ (2007), der unter dem Pseudonym Cassandra Clare erschien, inspirierte das Stadtleben in Manhattan die Autorin. Auf Deutsch ist das Buch im Januar 2008 erschienen. Es ist der erste Teil der auf sechs Teile angelegten Reihe „Chroniken der Unterwelt“ („The Mortal Instruments“). Teil 2, „City of Ashes“, erschien 2008, gefolgt von „City of Glass“ (2009), „City of Fallen Angels“ (2011), „City of Lost Souls“ (2012) und „City of Heavenly Fire“ (2014). Im August 2010 erschien das erste Buch der Reihe „The Infernal Devices“, die im geschichtlichen Zeitraum vor der Handlung der Chroniken der Unterwelt spielen. Sie besteht aus "Clockwork Angel" (2010), "Clockwork Prince" (2011) und "Clockwork Princess" (2013). 'Bibliographie' 'Schattenjäger-Reihe' ''' Chroniken der Unterwelt (The Mortal Instruments) → Hauptartikel: Chroniken der Unterwelt *Teil 1: City of Bones (2007); deutsch beim Arena Verlag, ISBN 978-3-401-06132-0 (2008) *Teil 2: City of Ashes (2008); deutsch beim Arena Verlag, ISBN 978-3-401-06133-7 (2008) *Teil 3: City of Glass (2009); deutsch beim Arena Verlag, ISBN 978-3-401-06134-4 (2009) *Teil 4: City of Fallen Angels (2011); deutsch beim Arena Verlag, ISBN 978-3-401-06559-5 (2011) *Teil 5: City of Lost Souls (2012); deutsch beim Arena-Verlag, ISBN 978-3-401-06667-7 (2013) *Teil 6: City of Heavenly Fire (2014); deutsch beim Arena-Verlag, ISBN 978-3-401-06674-5 (2015) Chroniken der Schattenjäger (The Infernal Devices) *Teil 1: Clockwork Angel, ISBN 978-1-4169-7587-8 (2010); deutsch beim Arena Verlag, ISBN 978-3-401-06474-1 (2011) *Teil 2: Clockwork Prince, ISBN 978-1-4169-7588-5 (2011); deutsch beim Arena Verlag, ISBN 978-3-401-06475-8 (2012) *Teil 3: Clockwork Princess ISBN 978-1-4169-7590-8 (2013); deutsch beim Arena Verlag, ISBN 978-3-401-06476-5 (2013) 'Die Dunklen Mächte (''The Dark Artifices) *Teil 1: Lady Midnight, ISBN 978-1-442-46835-1 (2016) *Teil 2: Lord of Shadows, ISBN 978-3-442-31425-6 (2017) ''' Die Chroniken des Magnus Bane (The Bane Chronicles) Die Geschichte wurde in zehn Teile aufgeteilt. Seit dem 16. April 2013 erschien bis Juni 2014 jeden Monat jeweils ein Teil als E-Book. Das Autoren-Team besteht aus Cassandra Clare, Maureen Johnson und Sarah Rees Brennan. 2014 wurden alle Kapitel zu einem vollständigen Buch zusammengefasst. *Teil 1: What Really Happened in Peru (16. April 2013), Cassandra Clare und Sarah Rees Brennan; deutsch Was geschah tatsächlich in Peru *Teil 2: The Runaway Queen (21. Mai 2013),Cassandra Clare und Maureen Johnson; deutsch Die Flucht der Königin *Teil 3: Vampires, Scones and Edmund Herondale (18. Juni 2013), Cassandra Clare und Sarah Rees Brennan; deutsch Vampire, Scones und Edmund Herondale *Teil 4: The Midnight Heir (23. Juli 2013), Cassandra Clare und Sarah Rees Brennan; deutsch Tochter der Finsternis *Teil 5: The Rise and Fall of the Hotel Dumort (20. August 2013), Cassandra Clare und Maureen Johnson; deutsch Der Aufstieg des Hotel Dumort *Teil 6: Saving Raphael Santiago (17. September 2013), Cassandra Clare und Sarah Rees Brennan; deutsch Die Rettung Raphael Santiagos *Teil 7: No Immortal Can Keep a Secret (15. Oktober 2013), Cassandra Clare und Maureen Johnson; deutsch Der Niedergang des Hotels Dumort *Teil 8: What To Buy The Shadowhunter Who Has Everything (And Who You're Not Officially Dating Anyway) (23. Juni 2013), Cassandra Clare und Sarah Rees Brennan; deutsch Was schenkt man einem Schattenjäger, der schon alles hat? *Teil 9: The Last Stand of the New York Institute (31. Dezember 2013), Cassandra Clare und Sarah Rees Brennan; deutsch Der letzte Kampf des New York Institutes *Teil 10: The Curse of True Love (and First Dates) (23. Juni 2014), Cassandra Clare; deutsch Der Fluch wahrer Liebe (und erster Dates) Legenden der Schattenjäger-Akademie (Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy) Auch diese Geschichte wurde in 10 Teile aufgeteilt. Seit dem 22. April 2015 erschien bis November 2015 jeden Monat jeweils ein Teil als E-Book. Das Autoren-Team besteht aus Cassandra Clare, Maureen Johnson, Robin Wasserman und Sarah Rees Brennan. *Teil 1: Welcome to Shadowhunter Academy (17. Februar 2015''), Cassandra Clare und Maureen Johnson; deutsch ''Willkommen in der Schattenjäger-Akademie *Teil 2: The Lost Herondale (17. März 2015), Cassandra Clare und Robin Wasserman; deutsch Der verschollene Herondale *Teil 3: The Whitechapel Fiend (21. April 2015), Cassandra Clare und Maureen Johnson; deutsch Der Teufel von Whitechapel *Teil 4: Nothing But Shadows (19. Mai 2015), Cassandra Clare und Sarah Rees Brennan; deutsch Nichts als Schatten *Teil 5: The Evil We Love (16. Juni 2015), Cassandra Clare und Robin Wassermann; deutsch Das Böse, das wir lieben *Teil 6: Pale Kings and Princes (21. Juli 2015), Cassandra Clare und Robin Wassermann; deutsch Könige, Fürsten, so bleich *Teil 7: Bitter of Tongue (18. August 2015), Cassandra Clare und Sarah Rees Brennan; deutsch Bittere Wahrheit *Teil 8: The Fiery Trial (22. September 2015), Cassandra Clare und Maureen Johnson; deutsch Die Feuerprobe *Teil 9: Born to Endless Night (20. Oktober 2015), Cassandra Clare und Sarah Rees Brennan; deutsch Zu endloser Nacht geboren *Teil 10: Angels Twice Descending (17. November 2015), Cassandra Clare und Robin Wassermann; deutsch Die Wiederkehr der Engel '''Magisterium Series Diese Buchreihe schreibt Clare zusammen mit ihrer guten Freundin Holly Black. Es sollen insgesamt fünf Bücher veröffentlicht werden. *'Teil 1: ''The Iron Trial (2014), deutsch Der Weg ins Labyrinth' **ISBN-13: 978-0545522250 ''(Englisch/gebunden) **ISBN-13: 978-0552567732 (Englisch/''Taschenbuc''h) **ISBN-13: 978-3846600047 (Deutsch/gebunden) **ISBN-13:'' '' 978-3846600535 (Deutsch/''Taschenbuc''h)''' *'Teil 2: ''The Cooper Gauntlet (2015), deutsch Der kupferne Handschuh' **ISBN-13: '' 978-0545522281 (Englisch/gebunden) **ISBN-13:978-0552567718 (Englisch/''Taschenbuc''h) **ISBN-13:'' '' 978-3846600177 (Deutsch/gebunden) **ISBN-13:'' '' 978-3846600542 (Deutsch/''Taschenbuc''h)''' *'Teil 3: ''The Bronze Key (2016), deutsch Der Schlüssel aus Bronze' **ISBN-13: '' 978-0545522311 (Englisch/gebunden) **ISBN-13:'' '' 978-0552567701 (Englisch/''Taschenbuc''h) **ISBN-13:'' '' 978-3846600283 (Deutsch/gebunden) **ISBN-13:'' '' 978-3846600832 (Deutsch/''Taschenbuc''h)''' *'Teil 4: ''The Silver Mask (2017), deutsch Die Silber Maske (2018)' **ISBN-13: '' 978-0545522366 (Englisch/gebunden) **ISBN-13:'' '' 978-0552567749 (Englisch/''Taschenbuc''h) **ISBN-13: 978-3846600597 (Deutsch/gebunden) **ISBN-13: /'' (Deutsch/''Taschenbuc''h')'' *'Teil 5: ''The Golden Tower (2018), deutsch Der Goldene Turm (Feb.2019)' **ISBN-13: '' 978-0545522403 (Englisch/gebunden) **ISBN-13: 978-0552567756 (Englisch/''Taschenbuc''h) **ISBN-13:'' '' 978-3846600795 (Deutsch/gebunden) **ISBN-13:'' / (Deutsch/''Taschenbuc''h')'' 'Einzelnachweise' *My Bio. http://www.CassandraClare.com, abgerufen am 4. Juni 2016 (englisch). *http://www.journalfen.net/community/bad_penny/8985.html (auf Archive.org) 'Weblinks' *Cassandra Clare in der Internet Speculative Fiction Database (englisch) *Chroniken der Unterwelt *Homepage der Autorin (englisch) *Chroniken der Unterwelt Fansite (deutsch) *Interview mit Cassandra Clare und Holly Black auf der Blauen Seite Kategorie:Frau Kategorie:Autor Kategorie:Literatur (Englisch) Kategorie:Phantastische Literatur Kategorie:Kinder- und Jugendliteratur Kategorie:Literatur (Vereinigte Staaten) Kategorie:Geboren 1973 Kategorie:US-Amerikaner Kategorie:PseudonymU